


Klowning Around (or The Big Klown Krossover)

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988), Terrifier (2018)
Genre: Aliens, Amusement Parks, Beaches, Circus, Clowns, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Protectiveness, Romance, Scary Clowns, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Your friend is visiting. You take her to the seaside fair at Santa Monica Pier, where you introduce her to Pennywise, your boyfriend. She meets Art, another interesting, if not a little dangerous, clown. On top of it, the huge orange big top that popped up tonight hadn’t always been there… had it?





	Klowning Around (or The Big Klown Krossover)

 A white gloved hand slips into yours. Pennywise had been itching to go to the seaside fair for days, ever since they had opened it up for the summer season. It had been fairly good timing too, since your friend from out of the country was coming to visit.

“They’ll have popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs, peanuts…” Penny’s busy listing off, and you laugh, digging through the closet.

“Of course they will, it’s a fair. Here, you’ll need to wear this— they’ll think you work there.” You toss him a black hoodie, and he glares at it like you’ve just tossed him the plague.

“What’s wrong with looking like I work there?” he asks, “I probably look more like a clown than any of those fakes do!”

“That’s because you are a clown,” you point out, putting on your own hoodie, “Or.… kind of.”

“Eldritch demon spider, but I identify as a clown,” he shrugs. You sigh, looking at your boyfriend. He’s got orange puffs of hair sticking out all over his head, a frilly white clown suit with red pom poms… oh, well. He was probably right. As long as he didn’t do anything too crazy, the night might run smoothly.

“Fine,” you kiss him on the nose, “Wear what you want.”

“Agreed! Now get back here and give Pennywise a real kiss!”

“Only if you promise me something,” you smirk, sauntering over. He licks his red lips.

“What?”

“No. Eating.”

“B—”

“And you know what I mean. You can have popcorn. But I don’t want to hear about any murders while my friend’s in town.” He pouts.

“Fine. I’ll restrain myself. For you.”

—

“Hey!” you grin, your friend running up to you. You both hug, and she checks out Pennywise.

“Hey. Penny, right? Nice costume!” Penny looks extremely proud of himself, and you all head over to get in line for the fun house. As you’re waiting, you find yourself staring at a large orange big top, with red stripes.

“Was that always there?” you ask.

“The big top?” Pennywise replies, “They might have set it up today.”

You shrug, and all of you enter the Clownzilla Funhouse. “These always freak me out,” your friend says, “I look gross in all these weird mirrors.”

“That’s the point. It’s supposed to be creepy,” you say, glancing at your ass that has spread three times too big in the funhouse glass. “Look at that shit.”

“I’d have fun sinking my teeth into that,” Penny growls into your ear, practically salivating at the sight of your funhouse-stretched ass, and you swat him.

“Save it for later.” He gives your ass a squeeze before you all head into the next room. The hallways twist in colourful patterns, the neon assaulting your eyes. The intended effect definitely reaches you—you’re overwhelmed by the circus organs and splatters of red, white and black paint all over the place.

Just then, you see something out of the corner of your eye. Turning, you catch a glimpse of another clown, crouching down. He’s got a black and white suit on, a long chin, and he’s holding something. Fear starts to rise inside of you, as the clown glares at you, dark eyes almost staring into your soul.

“You see him?” you whisper, and your friend turns as well. You swallow. “D-do you work here?”

The clown just shakes his head slowly.

Penny growls, getting a little territorial, but the other clown just stands up, kicking away whatever was on the floor behind him. His gloves are stained red, which worries you even more… but he suddenly breaks out into a large smile, walking toward you guys.

“Hi,” your friend says, and the clown takes out a flower, handing it to her. She blushes, and he holds up a finger excitedly. “You’re a mime?” she asks. He nods. He then drags his bloody finger up the mirror, writing his name. “Art?” He nods again. “Nice to meet you, Art.” He laughs silently, and shakes all of your hands, clapping.

He draws a little heart in blood on the mirror. You look at Penny in confusion, but Art seems to be taking a liking to your friend. She watches, enthralled by the charming clown, and Art points to her and him, then the heart. She giggles, and shrugs. “Well. I don’t see anyone else around willing to hold my hand tonight.” She lets him take it, and they walk beside you.

“I told you you’d understand the clown love one day,” you grin, and she rolls her eyes.

“He’s not Mr. Clown. He’s just Mr. Clown Now.” You both laugh at the corny joke, as you finally make it out of the maze.

“Say, Art,” you bring up to your new tall companion, “Not judging or anything—was that a body back there you were hiding?” Art pretends to scratch his head, thinking, then gives an exaggerated shrug. You snort. “You and my boyfriend’ll get along just fine.”

“As long as you don’t give any of those flowers to this one,” Penny clings to you, lifting you like a ragdoll, “You’re not half bad.”

You all get in line for the Snack Shack on the beach to grab some food before heading up on the Ferris Wheel. The night is a perfect one—starry sky, the waves on the beach gently lapping against the shore as the sounds of happy screams, clown laughter, and the mechanical whir of rides roar around you. The sickly sweet aroma of cotton candy fills your nose, and you lick your lips.

Your friend and Art share some popcorn, and you and Penny each get some cotton candy. You get pink, and he gets blue. Once you start eating though, you furrow your brows. “This… doesn’t taste right.”

“What do you mean?” your friend asks, and Art gives you a puzzled look too.

“It’s just…” you take another bite of the fluffy candy floss, “It’s good. But it’s strangely sweet. Overly sweet. Also sorta tastes like…” You make a face, and hand it over to Pennywise. “Here, you try this.”

He takes a bite, and instantly starts to salivate. His yellow eyes drift apart, and he becomes primal, drooling and eating the entire stick of cotton candy whole in one large bite.

“Oookay,” your friend says, and you start to worry. If Penny enjoyed human food that much, it had to be just that. Human food. Human food.

“Let me check something,” you say softly, and walk back over to the snack shack. Taking a few steps, you walk behind the shack, where they’re getting their floss from a large, pink supply hanging on a hook. You start to turn it around, only to be distracted by the sound of a tricycle coming down the boardwalk. There’s no one really around this side of the boardwalk right now, and just below it is the biker area, where they hang out.

“Where are you going?” your friend asks, and you head up the boardwalk, just in time to see something approach the bikers. From what you can see, it’s a small, green-haired clown. He gets off his little trike, and proudly shows it off to the gang.

“Mean bike you got there, Jojo!” one guy taunts, and the leader of the group walks over.

“Can I take a ride, pal?” Apprehensive and more than a little protective of his tiny bike, the little clown shakes his head.

“Mmm-mmm!”

“Awww… can I beep the horn?”

The clown looks delighted someone would ask. “Mmm-hmm!”

“Ohh! Thank you!” It’s obvious that the leader of the gang is mocking him. The short clown watches helplessly as the man picks up his clown bike, but before he can drop and smash it, a voice rings out.

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

Everyone turns to see you standing there, arms crossed, and the little clown’s eyes widen. You nod to him, prepared to stand up to the leader approaching you angrily.

“It’s your unlucky night, honey,” the guy says, but suddenly stops. He looks behind you, and almost starts to cry.

“RUN!” someone behind him shouts, and all of the bikers break off, riding off on their motorcycles. You don’t even have to turn around to know Pennywise is standing behind you with some horrifying, nightmarish trick he’s done to his face and/or body to scare them off.

The little clown runs over to you, parking his bike against the wall, and hugs you. You hug him back, and he starts explaining things fast in a language you can’t understand.

“Penny? A little help?”

Pennywise listens, then hums. “This one’s not from here. He’s from a different galaxy, just like me, but a different planet– one I’m not familiar with. He came here in… that orange big top, with his family and friends. They came to eat a few people… but in general, they just want to have a good time.”

“Oh,” you nod, “Killer clowns from outer space. Fun.” But you can’t deny that the little guy’s growing on you… and you had felt bad for him, getting picked on like that. You decide you can’t leave him alone. “Wanna hang out with us, little dude?”

He looks back over his shoulder, and speaks again in his language. Pennywise interprets. “He says his mum and dad might get worried… what’s your name, little one?” The little clown places a hand over his heart, and Penny grins. “Little one’s name is Shorty… mother’s name is Fatso, father’s name is Jumbo. He… also came with his uncle, Slim, and his two brothers, Rudy and Spiky. He also says—" Shorty starts jabbering fast, and Penny growls in his face. “Slow down, or I’ll eat you!”

“Hey,” you hit your boyfriend, “Be nice. He’s scared.”

“He’s scared?” your friend asks. Shorty breaks out boxing gloves, and bounces around. Penny just roars, frightening the little clown and sending him waddling back over to you.

“Look you two, behave. What’s he saying?”

“He’s… warning us that his brother Spiky is a troublemaker. Rudy is the nice brother.”

“And what about you?” you laugh, “Are you a troublemaker, or are you nice?”

Shorty makes a ‘both’ gesture, and smiling, you and your boyfriend take him back to where Art and your friend are—

“You’re making out with that?!” you blurt, crossing your arms. Your friend looks up, and Art grins, sticking his tongue out. Your friend blushes.

“He’s charming. What can I say?”

“Look who we found,” you say, and introduce Shorty, explaining what he is and where he’s from.

“Oh. Uh… think we just found his family.”

You all turn nervously, to find a family of mismatched, odd looking clowns making their way through the carousel. They’re huge, much bigger than Shorty. The biggest one’s got green hair like your little clown friend, assumedly Jumbo, the one holding that one’s hand has red hair and is wearing a pink and blue dress who seems to be Fatso, there’s one with spiky pink hair who you take to be Spiky, and one with floppy ears and red hair who answers to Rudy.

“Lovely family,” you try to compliment, and the clowns all close in on your group. You’re all backed against the wall beside the carousel, even Penny’s attempts to scare them off falling short, their ominous laughter echoing around you. Stopping them before they can kill you, Shorty goes bananas trying to excitedly explain you had helped him.

Fatso stops to listen, and pokes and prods Jumbo until he reluctantly listens too. By now, Spiky’s got your friend in a choke hold, Art trying (to no avail) to saw the bigger clown’s head off.

Rudy knocks Spiky on the head, and Spiky finally turns. Jumbo wags a finger at them all, explaining in their language that we saved Shorty. They all turn back, and wrap in for a big hug.

It’s the weirdest fucking hug you’ve ever felt, but dammit, it’s cute.

“Now that introductions are over,” you clear your throat, “Wanna hit some rides?”

“Hell yeah,” your friend says, eating the last of the popcorn and taking your arm.

“That whole almost being murdered thing was… what word do you use?” Penny hisses, “Awkward.”

“Very,” you groan, "You were no help.”

“What was I supposed to do against… those?!” Rudy trips over his feet behind you. Shorty laughs his ass off at his brother, and Fatso helps her son up. Just then, a tall, hot pink haired clown comes bounding over, carrying the cotton candy supply you’d seen from earlier. He takes a big bite out of it, and you see the blood all over his teeth– your face twists up in disgust. Whatever’s inside that cotton candy, you were eating it (or them) earlier.

“Slim! Slim!” Rudy introduces you, and the pink haired clown waves at you all, making a little dinosaur out of his gloves using shadows. Shorty claps, and you raise your eyebrows.

“What a family.”

Both you girls and your fabulous clown entourage (clowntourage?) approach the ‘West Coaster’ roller coaster, lit up with blinking lights and funny neon faces.

“Sir…” one tiny teenage employee gulps, looking up at Jumbo, “I-I’m gonna need you to sit in the test seat before you ride.” His fellow employee’s knees are shaking together.

Jumbo looks at the one kid, over to the seat, then back to the kid, and picks up the test seat, tossing it up into the air and blasting his popcorn ray gun at it. The others then produce cream pies from out of nowhere, and pelt them at the poor guy, reducing him to a pool at your feet. The other teenager simply nods, and lets all of you in.

You and Pennywise sit in the front, Shorty squeezed between you two so he can see. Right behind you sits your friend and Art, still holding hands and still necking. He keeps giving her little gifts, and honks his horn whenever he kisses her. It’s strange, but what about dating a clown wasn’t strange, really? Behind them sit Rudy and Spiky, each punching each other and tugging at each others’ hair, Slim sitting in the middle to moderate (and doing a terrible job of it, laughing every time Spiky gets a good hit in). At the very back, Jumbo and Fatso hold hands.

The roller coaster starts to move, and Art reaches a hand out to take a group selfie as you all climb the hill. At the very top, Shorty covers his eyes, and the clowns behind you go wild.

Pennywise holds you tight, and everything is a blur, the circus lights around you spinning and blinking. It’s an amazing feeling—it’s like you’re high. This is the most fun you’d had in a while.

When the roller coaster comes to a stop, the clowns behind you are all chanting something—it sounds like again, again, again. They must not have stuff like this on their planet. You all stay on, having basically taken over the ride now, and just as you’re going down the first drop again, you hear a scream come from behind you that sounds far too distressed.

At the bottom, you feel like you’re in a haze. Glittering pink fog tinges your field of view. You and Pennywise turn around, to see Art holding his saw in one hand, and your friend’s head in the other. You sigh, and Art shrugs, miming crying. Pennywise looks at you.

“I knew something was off with that one.”

The Killer Klowns all seem to find this hilarious though, and play volleyball with the head as the roller coaster just keeps going around, and around. You scream, but Pennywise just snaps his fingers. You frown, as a pink mist around you dissipates.

“These Klowns give off pheromones that make you hallucinate,” Penny realizes, “It’s a characteristic of their species.”

“Fun,” you grimace, reaching back to make sure your friend’s head was securely on her shoulders. She looks at you weird, but you snatch Art’s saw away, just for safe measures.

“Let’s just try to enjoy tonight,” you sigh, and Penny’s white gloved hand slips into yours.

“A few more rides. Then popcorn. Pop, pop, pop,” he whispers in your ear.

“Best night at the fair ever,” you grin, and you two kiss, some of his red lipstick rubbing off onto you. Shorty wiggles his ears between you, putting his hands up, and Art honks his horn.


End file.
